1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle head light device, and more particularly to a vehicle head light device including a simplified structure for allowing the vehicle head light device to be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled and for allowing the manufacturing fee or cost of the vehicle head light device to be suitably reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle head light devices comprise a central light bulb disposed in a light housing, and one or more reflective or refracting members for reflecting the light.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,058 to Wang discloses one of the typical vehicle head lights comprising an inner housing and an outer housing, a light passage channel formed and located between the inner and the outer housings, a central light bulb disposed in the inner housing, and two auxiliary light bulbs disposed in the outer housing, and a complicated electrical control circuit coupled to the light bulbs for controlling the light beam of the typical vehicle head lights.
However, the typical vehicle head lights comprise a complicated structure that may not be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled and the manufacturing fee or cost of the vehicle head light device will be greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,996 to Ohshio discloses another typical vehicle headlamp comprising a projector lens, a light source bulb, a reflector for reflecting direct light from the light source bulb, a movable shade, and an actuator for moving the movable shade around a rotary axis and between a shading position and a shading relieving position.
However, the typical vehicle headlamp also comprises a complicated structure that requires an actuator for moving the movable shade around a rotary axis and that also may not be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled and that the manufacturing fee or cost of the vehicle head lamp device will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicle head light devices.